


The House on the Hill

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Love Stories, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: There are many stories surrounding the house at the top of the hill, the one built by Mr. Robbie Reyes and Miss Daisy Johnson. But this is the one that's true.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	The House on the Hill

There was a house at the end of the sidewalk, at the top of the hill, that no one ever reached. With large ornate windows that glowed in spite of lights never lit, it loomed over the edge of town like a phantom hovering above the place it once called home. Though it never moved and never changed, the world around it had and therefore it no longer fit where it was. It’s gothic architecture was a weed to the rest of the manicured neighborhood, but the historical plaque above its letter box kept it from being torn down. 

No one ever truly got to the house, even if they somehow managed to work up enough courage to step inside, for it was impossible to truly understand what went on behind those walls. 

But I’ll let you in on the secret of that great house’s mystery.

It was built just after the dust brought on by the gold rush had settled over the lands of California. After striking it rich, Mister Robbie Reyes had built the home for him and his wife, the flower of the town Miss Daisy Johnson. In spite of the wealth they had tacked to their name, the couple built the house up with their own hands, even marking their names into the foundation. They planted the trees that still flourished in the yard, the flowers that were now long gone. Each floorboard, sconce, and hammered in nail was placed by their loving fingers and the house grew alive under their care. 

As is the case in these terrible tales, tragedy struck the love birds hard. Mister Robbie Reyes went missing one fateful day, disappearing like he’d been swept off the face of the known world. Yet, in spite of the circumstances, Miss Daisy Johnson never truly believed her husband was gone.    


“I see him in the lights,” she would say. 

Everyone thought her off her rocker, but she was more than fine to let them talk. She knew what she was on about. 

“She’s talking to ghosts, that wilting flower,” the town clucked. 

“Whispering to the walls in that big old house.”

“She says he calls to her through the lights.”

“Poor thing.”

“Poor thing.”

“Poor silly little thing.”

But she let them chat away, knowing full well that her husband was still right there next to her in that house, the house they had built together. Perhaps he was there as a ghost, perhaps he was just beyond the flimsy veil of this life and the next. Perhaps he was in another dimension just right next door to ours. But, wherever he was, he was always still with Daisy. 


End file.
